godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzillamovie.com
Godzillamovie.com is the official main website of ' 2014 film Godzilla. Development The site was launched on December 13, 2013, the same day that the teaser trailer and the first poster that was used for theatrical releases came out. Then, it only featured a background of the then-main poster, credits, story, video, and world wide release date sections, plus sharing options and privacy policy/terms of use links to Warner Bros.' site. Circa March 11, 2014, the site was updated.11 Mar 2014 capture at Archive.org By April 4, the site was updated to how it would look like afterwards.4 Apr 2014 capture at Archive.org On May 15, after the site loads, a picture saying "TOMORROW" can be seen, as the movie was going to be released a day later.15 May 2014 capture at Archive.org The site has remained mostly unchanged. By August 7, a new game was added to the "Games" section: "Godzilla Stomp." Features Tickets Immediately under "Home," "Tickets" can be seen. When clicked, a new tab to http://movietickets.warnerbros.com/us/godzilla/ is opened.Godzilla: Cinema Screenings & Ticket Booking - The Official Showtimes Destination 21 Jul 2014 capture at Archive.org Videos This section contains four trailers: the main trailer, the teaser trailer, the extended look, and the Asia trailer. Godzilla - Official Main Trailer HD Godzilla - Official Teaser Trailer HD Godzilla - Extended Look HD Godzilla - Asia Trailer HD Downloads The "Downloads" section contains downloadable versions of the Godzilla posters in widescreen, fullscreen, mobile, tablet, and Facebook dimensions. Godzilla Poster D Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Poster D Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Poster D iPhone.jpg Godzilla Poster D iPad.jpg Godzilla Poster D Facebook.jpg Godzilla Poster E Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Poster E Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Poster E iPhone.jpg Godzilla Poster E iPad.jpg Godzilla Poster E Facebook.jpg Godzilla Poster G Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Poster G Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Poster G iPhone.jpg Godzilla Poster G iPad.jpg Godzilla Poster G Facebook.jpg Godzilla Poster H Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Poster H Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Poster H iPhone.jpg Godzilla Poster H iPad.jpg Godzilla Poster H Facebook.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper iPhone.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper iPad.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper Facebook.jpg Godzillemoviecom_Thailand_Download.jpg Gallery The "Gallery" section contains several production photos. Edwards_and_Cranston.jpg Gareth_Edwards_Directs_Ford_Brody.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_1.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 2.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 3.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 5.jpg Full Godzilla 2014 side.jpg Godzillahrimage.JPG Godzillamoviecom Gallery 8.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 9.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 10.jpg Godzilla_2014_Bridge.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_24.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 11.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_25.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_26.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_27.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_28.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_29.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_30.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 12.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 13.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 14.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 15.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 16.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 17.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 18.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 19.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 20.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 21.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 22.jpg Godzillamoviecom_Gallery_31.jpg 1386624407000-GODZILLA-MOV-JY-2346-60434982.jpg 1386624241000-XXX-GODZILLA-MOV-JY-2345-60434980.jpg Gareth_and_Elizabeth_Behind_Scenes.jpg Gareth_Directing.jpg Edwards_and_Cranston.jpg Gareth_Edwards_Directs_Ford_Brody.jpg Godzillamoviecom Gallery 23.jpg Godzillemoviecom_Thailand_Placeholder.jpg Story This section has a description of the staff and cast of the movie and general release information. Partners The "Partners" section displays companies that have partnered up with ''Godzilla to make sweepstakes or other special products or commercials. The partners across all variations of the Godzillamovie.com site are: *Digital2 - Built with Digital Lifestyle in mind, D2 has developed what they called the “go 2 pad,” as they strive to create not only a computer tablet, but your everyday go-to device. Join us in a journey to destroy inefficiency & boredom as we partner up with the highly-anticipated film, “Godzilla”. http://d2pad.info/ *FIAT - The FIAT brand stands for discovery through passionate self-expression. It encourages people to be in charge of their lives, live confidently and celebrate the smallest of things with infectious excitement. That philosophy is embodied by the North American introduction of the iconic Fiat 500 or Cinquecento ‹ a small car that lives big. Italian at heart and rooted in a rich heritage, the Fiat 500 is synonymous with modern, simple design blending form, function and a pride of ownership that is genuine. The FIAT brand portfolio in North America continues to expand. In 2013, the FIAT brand launched the high-performance Fiat 500 Abarth Cabrio, the fully electric Fiat 500e, the Fiat 500L and Fiat 500L Trekking. http://www.fiatusa.com/ *F'real Milkshakes - f’real’s mission is to provide the world with freshly blended, wholesome, delicious treats whenever they want. Our high-quality milkshakes, smoothies & frozen coffees can be enjoyed in over 10,000 convenience stores across the US and Canada. Head over to your nearest blending bar and upload a picture of yourself drinking a f’real milkshake to Instagram for a chance to win a trip to Hawaii for 2! Visit http://www.godzillasweeps.com/ for more details! http://www.godzillasweeps.com/ *Hilton - The gorgeous beach hotel that GODZILLA® appears to destroy is actually still standing tall. It’s Hilton Hawaiian Village Waikiki Beach Resort, and we were proud to partner with the new GODZILLA® movie. Besides the monster’s stomping grounds in Hawaii, we invite you to explore our more than 550 properties across six continents, each one inspired by its surroundings and full of innovative services and amenities. Visit hilton.com to plan your next getaway. http://www3.hilton.com/en/index.html?WT.mc_id=zRMWACG0US1HH2OLQ3GodzillaMovie4Godzilla5Copy7US *Mushkin - What if? Two simple words. But when combined, the possibilities are endless. At Mushkin, we've stopped simply asking what if the impossible was possible and started manufacturing it. This though is at the core of every Mushkin Innovation. And it's led our engineers to develop industry leading performance memory to some of the most impressive storage technologies. Try our innovations yourself and explore what's possible. http://poweredbymushkin.com/ *Netgear - NETGEAR makes it easy for you to have the smartest home in the neighborhood, with the latest, fastest home networking technology. Enter to win a trip to Hollywood, www.netgearwifimonster.com. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. Open to legal U.S. residents, 21 and older. Ends June 30, 2014. Subject to official rules available at www.netgear.com/godzillarules. Void where prohibited. Sponsor: NETGEAR, Inc. http://www.netgear.com/home/ *Red Robin - Red Robin, the Gourmet Burger Authority™, is famous for serving craveable, high-quality burgers with Bottomless Steak Fries™. April 1st through June 1st, Red Robin is offering a FREE* Godzilla movie ticket with the purchase of a $25 Limited Edition Gift Card (*value up to $12). Visit www.redrobin.com/giftcards to get started and get your FREE* Godzilla movie ticket! Red Robin… YUMMM®! http://www.redrobin.com/giftcards *Slim Jim - Slim Jim: Do you know a guy suffering from Male Spice Loss? Reach for the ultimate cure, Slim Jim! Every Slim Jim is made from stuff guys need, perfect for treating your most embarrassing spice loss or donating to a friend. You can reach for a Monster Stick, Steakhouse Strips or the newest addition to Slim Jim’s man medicine cabinet, Slim Jim Bacon Jerky. In addition to your cure for Male Spice Loss, Slim Jim now has your tickets to see Godzilla! Enter the Godzilla giveaway on Slim Jim’s Facebook page and you could win tickets or digital movie posters! For more information, visit slimjim.com or follow Slim Jim on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. https://www.facebook.com/SlimJim *Snickers - You’re Not You When You’re Hungry®. SNICKERS® Satisfies. See more at www.facebook.com/snickers. https://www.facebook.com/snickers *' ' - TigerDirect.com. The Source for Tech Experts! When you shop with TigerDirect.com, you'll choose from brand name computers, tablets, laptops and HDTVs—the industry's top names—all at great prices. But that's just the beginning. We also carry a vast inventory of components: motherboards, processors, hard drives, optical drives, cases and more. You'll find emerging technologies as well, because at the end of the day, we love what we sell. http://www.tigerdirect.com/ *''Mikado'' - (wwws.warnerbros.de/godzilla/) Vorsicht bissig. Jetzt mitmachen und mit Mikado coole Preise gewinnen! http://www.mikado-win.com/ *''Sony Classical™'' - (wwws.warnerbros.de/godzilla/) Hol dir den offiziellen Soundtrack zu Godzilla! http://www.amazon.de/Godzilla-Ost-Alexandre-Desplat/dp/B00JL0B0Q8 *''FNAC'' - (wwws.warnerbros.es/godzilla/) Por ser socio de FNAC, puedes ganar entradas para el preestreno de la película y ser uno de los primeros en disfrutarla. http://www.fnac.es/ *''SCHOTT-N.Y.C.'' - (wwws.warnerbros.es/godzilla/) Si eres uno de los primeros en acudir con una prenda SCHOTT-NYC a uno de los centros que participan en la promoción, te llevarás una entrada doble para el preestreno de la película. http://www.schott-nyc.com/ *''Travel Club'' - (wwws.warnerbros.es/godzilla/) Los Socios Travel Club podrán canjear sus puntos por entradas para ver Godzilla en cines desde su estreno el 15 de mayo y si eres Socio Premium te invitan al preestreno. https://www.travelclub.es/canjearptos/cine/cine.cfm *''Orange™'' - (wwws.warnerbros.es/godzilla/) Legendary Pictures es una división de Legendary Entertainment. Por ser cliente de Orange ADSL, puedes participar en el concurso para conseguir entradas dobles para el preestreno y “Packs de Ataque Godzilla” de BANDAI. http://serdeorange.orange.es/participa-y-gana/experiencias/godzilla/ *''RACC'' - (wwws.warnerbros.es/godzilla/) Por matricularte en autoescuelas RACC podrás llevarte una entrada doble para el preestreno de la película en Barcelona. http://www.raccjovenes.es/ *''TOSHIBA'' - (wwws.warnerbros.es/godzilla/) TOSHIBA te ofrece la posibilidad de ganar uno de sus portátiles Satellite P50-B-103. http://www.toshiba.es/ *'' '' - (wwws.warnerbros.es/godzilla/) Antivirus Kaspersky. Protección Total contra las amenazas más destructivas. http://www.kaspersky.es/ * Takis -'' Takis is a product of Barcel, that sponsored Godzilla through is presentation: Takis fuego azul (Translates to: blue fire Takis). *''Burger King - Burger King Malaysia offered Godzilla-themed food for a limited time. *''' indicates the company attached did absolutely nothing to promote Legendary Pictures' Godzilla. Italics indicates the partner was for a non-American version of Godzilla. Digital2.png FIAT.png F'Real Milkshakes.png Hilton Hotels and Resorts.png Mushkin.png Netgear.png Red Robin.png Slim Jim.png Snickers.png TigerDirectcom.png Mikado.png|Germany Sony_Classical.png|Germany Godzillamoviees FNAC.png|Spain Godzillamoviees SCHOTT-NYC.png|Spain Godzillamoviees Travel Club.png|Spain Godzillamoviees Orange.png|Spain Godzillamoviees RACC.png|Spain Godzillamoviees TOSHIBA.png|Spain Godzillamoviees Kaspersky.png|Spain Takislogo.png|Mexico TAKIS FUEGO AZUL - GODZILLA Burger_King_Malaysia_Godzilla.jpg|Malaysia Roar The "Roar" section has Godzilla's roar on Soundcloud ( https://soundcloud.com/godzillamovie/roar ) playing. The roar is also downloadable as .mp3, .wma, .m4a, and .ogg files. A "share your roar" button is also present which when clicked opens a new tab to http://roar.godzillamovie.com/ . Godzillamoviecom SHARE YOUR ROAR.jpg Godzilla 2014 SHARE YOUR ROAR.png Soundtrack When "Soundtrack" is clicked, a new tab to http://www.watertower-music.com/releases_spotlight.php?search=WTM39519_godzilla is opened. Games The "Games" sections offers links to play Godzilla: Strike Zone, Godzilla: Crisis Defense, Poster Creator, and Godzilla Stomp, plus a link to the RoguePlay page for Godzilla: Smash3. Poster Creator Poster Creator - Logo.png Poster Creator - Godzilla Logo Red.png Poster Creator - Godzilla Logo Light.png Poster Creator - Godzilla Logo Dark.png Poster Creator - Godzilla 1.png Poster Creator - Godzilla 2.png Poster Creator - Godzilla 3.png Poster Creator - Godzilla 4.png Poster Creator - Godzilla 5.png Poster Creator - Godzilla 6.png Poster Creator - Share Facebook.jpg Poster Creator - Share Twitter.jpg Poster Creator - Share Tumblr.jpg Poster Creator - Share Pinterest.jpg Godzilla Stomp Godzilla Stomp.png Stomp dot Godzillamovie dot com Pre-Order.png Pre-order today.jpg Cast & Crew The "Cast & Crew" section has biographies on the cast and staff of Godzilla. They are: *Aaron Taylor-Johnson *Ken Watanabe *Elizabeth Olsen *Juliette Binoche *Sally Hawkins *David Strathairn *Bryan Cranston *Gareth Edwards *Thomas Tull *Jon Jashni *Mary Parent *Brian Rogers *Max Borenstein *David Callaham *Patricia Whitcher *Alex Garcia *Yoshimitsu Banno *Kenji Okuhira *Seamus McGarvey *Owen Paterson *Bob Ducsay *Sharen Davis *Jim Rygiel *Alexandre Desplat Sweepstakes When "Sweepstakes" is clicked, a pop-up appears with links to 18 sites that held contests to win sweepstakes. *Videodetective.com *Popculturemadness.com *Wildaboutmovies.com *TheCinemaSource.com *Gofobo.com *Radiofree.com *Starpulse.com *WarnerBros.com (page was not saved before it was taken down) *Fanbolt.com *Movietickets.com (page was not saved before it was taken down) *Collider.com *Latino-review.com *Toofab.com *Joblo.com *Shocktillyoudrop.com *AMCtheaters.com *Movieweb.com *Moviefanatic.com Foreign sweepstakes: *Danish WarnerBros.com Godzillamoviecom_Sweepstakes_background.png Godzillamoviecom_Sweepstakes.png MUTOResearch.net Clicking on this section opens a new tab to MUTOReasearch.net. Worldwide Release Dates Clicking on this section opens a new tab to http://www.godzillamovie.com/releasedates/ . Godzilla Shop Clicking on this section opens a new tab to http://www.wbshop.com/category/wbshop_brands/godzilla.do?promo=toutGODZILLAhome . Other Sites under Godzillamovie.com that are unlisted. Map of the Pacific http://mapofthepacific.godzillamovie.com Godzilla Map of the Pacific - MUTO Hatches Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Briefing Room Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Hawaii Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Second MUTO Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Vegas Godzilla Map of the Pacific - San Francisco Damage Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Aftermath M.U.T.O Files - Bikini Island M.U.T.O Files - Philippines M.U.T.O Files - Japan Godzilla Revelation - Bikini Island Godzilla Revelation - Philippines Godzilla Revelation - Japan Godzilla - TV Spot 3 - Available Now on Digital HD Godzilla - TV Spot 4 - Available Now on Digital HD Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific.jpg Godzillamovie.com_Map_of_the_Pacific_-_Map.jpg Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Header.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Countdown to contact.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Audio scan.png Godzillamovie.com_Map_of_the_Pacific_-_Sound_Wave.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Footer.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Breaking News.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 001.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 002.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 003.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 004.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 005.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 006.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 007.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 008.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 009.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 010.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 011.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 012.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 013.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 014.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 015.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 016.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Live Feed 017.gif Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Locator.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 1.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 3.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 4.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 5.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 6.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 7.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 8.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 9.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 10.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 11.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 12.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 13.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 14.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 15.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 16.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 16 2.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 17.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 18.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 19.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 20.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 21.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 22.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 23.png Godzillamovie.com Map of the Pacific - Path day 24.png Trailer Maker In Trailer Maker, anyone can create "trailers" for Godzilla using several clips from the movie. http://trailermaker.godzillamovie.com TRAILER_MAKER.png Know Godzilla http://knowgodzilla.godzillamovie.com contains information about Godzilla and the M.U.T.O.s. G14_-_Know_Godzilla.jpg Godzilla Battle SF Legend of Godzilla Infographic http://wbhesites.com/godzilla/interactiveinfographic/ contains an interactive infographic with a few facts about Godzilla and a number of videos. "'''ATOMIC BREATH: *This stark blue flame is powered by Godzilla’s atomic energy, which he has absorbed from the earth’s core. *Atomic energy crackles through his spinal plates before projecting. STRENGTH: *Godzilla’s nearly impervious skin is capable of withstanding mortar shells and other weaponry. *This massive tail is used as much for balance as it is for battle. TRACKING: *Naturally intercepts echolocation. AQUA-TERRA: *Godzilla lived under the sea for decades. *His sheer body mass can create a tsunami when breaching the shore." Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Header Logo.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Now.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Header.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Pre-order.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Buy.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Panel 1.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Fill 1.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Panel 2.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Fill 2.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Panel 3.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Fill 3.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Panel 4.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Fill 4.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Gojira.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Background.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Preloader Background.jpg Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Numbers.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Numbers Light.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Percent.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Godzilla.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Godzilla Light-Up.png Godzillamovie.com - Legend of Godzilla - Godzilla Preloader.png Godzilla – Atomic Breath – Available Tuesday Godzilla - Strength Godzilla - MUTO and Godzilla Explained - Available Now on Digital HD Godzilla Briefing Room Gallery GodzillaMoviecom Dec 13 2013.png|December 13, 2014 GODZILLA 2014 Logo.png GODZILLA 2014 Logo Red.png Godzillamoviecom December 13 Background.jpg Godzillamoviecom Background.png Godzillamoviecom Background Cast.png Godzillamoviecom Foreground Cast.png Godzillamoviecom Background Games.jpg Godzillamoviecom Background Roar.png Godzillamoviecom Background Story.png Godzillamoviecom Foreground Gallery.png Godzillamoviecom Hong Kong GO SI LA.png|Hong Kong Godzillamoviecom Russia rOA3NNA.png|Russia Trivia *Godzilla-Movie.jp, the Japanese website for Legendary's Godzilla, was ironically launched at least 2 days before Godzillamovie.com. External links *GodzillaMovie.com. *Godzilla-Movie.net, international version. *Web archive of Godzillamovie.com (all sites below are also in Archive.org). *Australian version. *Brazilian version. *Czech version. *Danish version. *German version. *Hong Kong version. *Hungarian version. *Italian version. *Latin American version. *Netherlands version. *New Zealand version. *Russian version. *Spanish version. *Taiwanese version. *Thai version. *Turkish version. *United Kingdom version. See also *Godzilla-Movie.jp *M.U.T.O. Research *Godzillaencounter.com References Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Websites Category:Godzilla (2014 film)